Electronic gaming machines (“EGMs”) operable to enable play of wagering games are well known. A typical wagering game includes a primary or base game, and certain EGMs also include one or more secondary or bonus games. Generally, various known EGMs initiate a play of the primary game following: (1) receipt of a wager input by the player (such as an actuation of a wager button by a player) that indicates how much the player desires to wager; and/or (2) receipt of a game initiation input by the player (such as an actuation of a play button by the player). Many of these EGMs determine any primary awards for a wagered-on play of the primary game based on a randomly determined outcome of the play of the primary game (such as the randomly determined position that each of the reels of a slot EGM will stop at) and the wager amount. Other EGMs determine any primary awards for a wagered-on play of the primary game based on randomly determined symbols of the play of the primary game and player inputs (such as randomly determined cards from a deck of cards and player selection of any cards to hold in a video draw poker EGM) and the wager amount.